


it could be worse.

by XxQueenXeno76xX



Category: Beasttale - Alternate Universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Attempted Seduction, Bara Sans (Undertale), Before she got stuck on the island, Blue a tattle-tail, Dinosaurs, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Grooming, Huddling For Warmth, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired Story, It’s a slowburn, Jealous, Jealousy, Like, Literally everyone is pining reader, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Primal Sans (Undertale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader cannot curse, Reader was a Combat-Medic, Reader-Insert, Surviver’s Guilt is real, Yandere Sans (Undertale), also, as the story goes on, but she’s oblivous, everyone is frickin, for reader, hehe, i'll make sure of that, imma try so many tropes, in this one, its fastburn of skeles, its physically impossible, magic use, mentions of it anyway, no beta reader we die like men, not from the skeletons, nvm every day has a little violence, probably, reader is female, the rain is dangerous :O, there are gonna be plants that are gonna try to eat chu, there may be some, they all stuck on an island, this might be fun, um, vicious plants, y'all know coraline? the scary movie?, y'all'll have ta see, you meet the big guy first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueenXeno76xX/pseuds/XxQueenXeno76xX
Summary: You... couldn’t remember much. Maybe the cargo had a bomb? Maybe your plane was shot down? Maybe you finally have PTSD. Now, you’re stranded on an island, surrounded by skeletons. How can you survive when these skeletons are actually alive?Honestly, I don’t know how to do summaries.Inspired by ‘The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons,’ written by Writers_War_Z0ne.***Updates are slow but story is continuing!***
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 123
Kudos: 770





	1. arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Soldier and the Carnal Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068075) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 



**(Y/n) - Your Name**

**Hope y’all get some enjoyment.**

*********

*********

** *(Y/n)’s POV* **

It was going great.

You and your crew were finally going home after a “trip” overseas. Not that you were complaining but it was a long, painful mission that kept you on your toes. The few moments you were actually able to relax (even a tiny bit) _without_ having to watch your back were rare. And for the record, paranoia was not your best friend.

Nor was running low on medical supplies.

The hard seat you occupied was incredibly uncomfortable and the straps that kept you from hitting your head couldn’t decide whether to be too tight or too loose… you waited patiently anyway. Hands fidgeting with the coarse strap to your pack, you were delighted that you were finally able to rest with your fellow comrades. Tuning out the loud hum the plane made as you did so.

The mission was… abrupt, so to say. Your team was suddenly rushed out— no, _thrown_ into the field with no solid plan, expected to rescue the officers that were held captive in enemy territory. At least you and your team made it out fine. Except… 

You quickly shake your head. Sighing gruffly, you shift uncomfortably in your vest and look out the small oval window. Vast blue waves that spread out as far as the eye could see had greeted you from below, clouds occasionally obscuring your view. A relatively sized island caught your eye in the far distance. _‘Curious… thought there weren’t islands near.’_

Nothing feels better than being on duty and help those in need. You were trained and assigned to this platoon and it was your job to make sure your platoon was assured and properly patched up if injury occurs. You are both the doctor and the therapist for your team.

The new objective now was to bring the officers and the payload home and you’re off-duty for a while.

A glad smile ghosted your features, tuning in on your comrade’s chatter. One of them was about to make a retort at a snide remark the lieutenant made when, suddenly, you hear a soft click.

It happened so fast.

…

…

…

… 

… 

It’s been hours… you’ve been drifting… for _**hours**_.

Actually you don’t know exactly how long you’ve been in this yellow inflatable raft. You just know that you were completely out of it and everything was a blur. It was a miracle that you are the _only one_ who survived. A simple combat-medic… who failed to save her team ~~_and_ her general.~~

Spending hours of relentless terrors and playbacks of the scene, replaying again and again like a broken record. 

Pain.

Blood.

Flashes of the explosion. 

Everything catching flame. 

The parachutes.

Your _teammates_.

The loud booming crackle of the metal of the plane giving away.

…

The sun was just as relentless and unforgiving. You already took off your helmet, restricting vest, and your uniform top, revealing a not-so-white tank top underneath. You had nothing. No sustenance. You only had your pack with few (medical) supplies and a less-than-half-full canteen of luke-warm water. You lean your head on the wall of the raft. Lips chapped and bleeding, beads of sweat rolling down your forehead. It made you grimace.

Maybe drifting alone with no land in sight is your punishment for _not saving your team… s…_

You tried not to think about it, but a plane couldn’t just _blow up_ like that. There had to be a bomb… maybe an officer had one? Maybe the cargo had the bomb? Maybe you were shot down? It felt like you have the worst hangover just thinking about it, both your temples and your chest throbbing, making you groan every time you tossed and turned in the raft.

The blue waves that pushed against your yellow raft was the only thing that calmed you despite from the nagging flashbacks. Each fading like distant memories but then shove their way to the forefront of your mind, making you feel all kinds of guilt and mourn. You didn’t want to feel anything. Not now, not ever. You didn’t want to go through it again. 

Survivor’s guilt.

You officially might have PTSD now. 

Your stomach growled, the feeling was like piercing sharp barbs into your stomach and twisting them. It hadn’t been _that_ long. You survived longer than this without food or water, especially on your missions. But you love food and it’s driving you insane. The _sun_ driving you insane.

You knew what it was like starving to death.

You tried to curl in on yourself but pain once again stabbed into your leaden legs. In your left thigh, smack in the middle, was a piece of metal scrap driven into the flesh. Blood coated the skin around it. Frick, how did you _just_ notice this? Is that why you were so dizzy??

“...Fantastic…” you mutter under your breath. You inspect the injury, deciding whether to remove it or keep it there… you chose the former.

_‘Better repair and prepare yourself. Or you’ll be next…’_

Tears sprang out when you prodded the metal. You made your way, mindful of your leg, and grabbed your pack from across the raft. Now that you looked at the raft’s buoyant floor, the water was tainted pink, and so was the bottom of your pack. You pull out a familiar red box and put a large roll of gauze from the med kit in your mouth. 

_‘Quickly… it’s just like training…’_

…

Then, biting back a snarl, you grip the metal wedged in your leg and rip it out. You held in a scream and quickly pressed your hand against the wound and swiftly got to work.

You could still see it… your team… getting blown to bits… the sight of them drowning from under the parachutes… 

A lump formed in your throat. You couldn’t do anything… You were alone. They promised… they promised they wouldn’t leave you behind again! Why?! How could they?!

_‘You’re pathetic. That’s why.’_

You continue to make the stitches. It was a little disturbing that you were sewing your own skin together but you brushed the thought aside. You breathe as deeply as you could manage, trying to depress both the searing pain and yourself into nonexistence. You worked efficiently when you felt like you didn’t exist at all. The aching making you direct all your attention to your leg.

You tied a knot at the last suture and patch gauze to it. Your leg trembled from its new addition. Once done, you shove everything back into your pack and drop your head back (and instantly regretted it), groaning.

The sun was at its peak, now slowly climbing the rest of the sky’s way down to the ocean’s horizon. If you left yourself in the sun, you’re gonna get burned. So, you throw your helmet back on and shakily flipped the shades down.

Maybe you’re better off sleeping than being in conscious agony… 

  
  


* * *

** *??? POV* **

  
  


He chased and chased. Weaving through the trees, dodging around roots, vines and boulders. A single red light never leaving his target. His _prey_.

It’s been so long since he had last eaten. His nonexistent stomach was burning, twisting. He was enraged. Borderline insane. He couldn’t lose it this time. He couldn’t. He roared.

His prey slipped, and he had it under his claws then tore into it, devouring it in seconds. Even if he cleaned his prey down to bare bones, it did not satisfy him completely but he was tied over for at least another week.

Maybe.

Probably…

Dragging his tongue across his mouth, he turned, planning on either sleeping or trespassing the other alphas territory for food. It was always comical when they tried to pick a fight with him. _Tried_.

The setting sun’s rays filtered through the heavy canopy above. The jungle was strangely quiet. No chatter or scuttle of any creature was heard. No wind. But it was something he’d been accustomed to for a long time. The silence. He rounded his huge tree when suddenly, his Soul fluttered. He halted, immediately dazed. _w… what...?_

Then, it hit him. He lurched, Soul crying out, almost collapsing into the damp soil like a toppling tree, the dead leaves and ferns below him rustled with his heavy breathing. He felt an overwhelming instinct to protect _something_ …

He sniffed. 

A… smell…. he could smell something… 

no… _someone_.

he could smell…

_**m a t e** _

He took off. His giant form tumbling through the brush… in the direction toward the beach. Toward the _ocean_. Regardless, his steps pounded against the ground, twigs snapping underfoot, branches fracturing clean off. He didn’t rely on sight anymore, following that scent _alone_. His Soul cried out more. Cried out for _**her…** _His skull didn’t hurt anymore. 

Her scent made him **w a n t.**

Made him **n e e d.**

Made him _zero in._

Wild flowers and thunderstorms… 

He burst through the foliage and the treeline, landing brutally on the sand, sending the grains meters away from him. He scanned the beach until… 

There was this unusual yellow thing on shore. Then he smelled it…

_**Her scent.** _

…and blood….

It was strong.

He was tugged into the direction of the yellow bowl thingy. 

He followed.

He cautiously stepped up to the yellow thing and in it, was _**her…** _Laying on her side, curling in on herself. She looked weak. 

She looked…

_delicious_ … 

He tugged at his limp socket, pain ricocheting throughout his skull. This had to be a ~~nightmare~~ dream. He gave another sniff.

_‘...omega…’_

She had to be… she would be the only omega on the island. _His omega_. She was so small. He could feel his magic pooling in his pelvis. No… she’s unwell… not ready.

_‘…she’s ripe…’_

His Soul demanded him to take _her, hide her, claim her, stuff her, claim claim feed take her knot her-_

_Her screams and moans filling the air as he bent and bit down._

_Her soft skin brushing against him-_

The sadistic fantasy as well as his deranged grin that painted his skull disappeared when he hooked his clawed phalanges into his socket and gave another sharp tug. _‘focus…’_

His red gaze locked down on her form. _so so small_ …

_He found her._

He uncurled his huge arms and scooped her up, the bulky thing on her head dropped into the sand below. He shivered when her skin touched his bones. Okay, this definitely _isn’t_ a dream. 

He could feel her Soul chant this dreading, lamenting song. His own Soul pressed against his sternum toward her, like it was telling her that she’s safe. She’s with him now! So, of course she’s secure, _protected_.

He purred as he pulled her small form tighter against his chest. She even curled toward him too! His Soul sang. He couldn’t resist the temptation and he opened his mandible and licked her neck. He could see stars, she tasted so _good_. He turned around and headed back to his burrow. 

He couldn’t stop looking at her face, her eyelids fluttering, brows relaxing, lips pulling. He was going to take good care of her. He was going to keep her safe. He nuzzled her small cheek, purr intensifying. 

_And she was going nowhere._

*********

*********


	2. this has to be a prank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up and run for your life.

*********

*********

***(Y/n)’s POV***

  
  


You may or may not have woken up before but by the third or fifth time you stirred from your slumber, you shot upright. Only one thought crossed your cloudy mind.

_‘I’m gonna be late!’_

You scramble from the safety of your surprisingly fluffy and warm cot and stumble through the darkness of your room. Usually, your cot would give you back pain for days but you felt like you were sleeping on clouds. Almost tripping over _more_ sheets on the floor (they felt more like sticks), and uhg, you’re still sporting your boots, you head to where you suspected the light switch on the wall was. This had to be a prank. You _never_ slept in. You were always a punctual person.

Your hand fumbles with the wall, groping for the switch. Only for your fingers to brush against… _dirt? What the…_

Like someone turning the brightness up on a phone, your eyes adjusted to your dark and quiet surroundings. And, boy, did your brain catch up to you. And it hit you _hard_.

You were underground— no, in a den or burrow. Nevertheless, it was a huge burrow, meant for something as equally huge as a grizzly bear. Thick tree roots peeked in and out of the dirt of the walls and ceiling. In the far corner where you stumbled from your supposed “cot” was a mound or nest of different materials, ranging from animal furs to what looked like huge leaves and tree needles. And you didn’t trip on sticks… you tripped over _bones_. You sucked in a breath.

You’re completely surrounded by dirt, save for the entrance on the other side of the nest. The said entrance let few beams of light shine through the tunnel that curved up to the outside world. You could hear the faint rustle of grass and leaves from there. It smelled faintly of pine needles and metallic, like blood or iron. Mostly iron.

Hopefully.

Then, it all came flooding back… your team, no, _your sisters and brothers_ …

They all were **dead**.

Other than the acute pain blossoming in your leg (and everywhere else on your body), guilt held its vice grip at your core, nearly making you collapse on your behind. You obey the dizzying feeling and slump against the burrow’s dirt wall and slide your way down onto the floor. You might as well check the wound on your thigh…

It needs to be restitched _and_ rebandaged… 

What day is it today?

You’d always preferred to be clean and being in this burrow made your doctor-instincts go haywire with its impending germaphobia. You gazed around the den with mild annoyance. Wait… _where’s your stuff anyway?_

First of all the questions racing in your mind, how in the heck did you get here? Did you sleep walk? Probably not. Where is your backpack? Nowhere to be found. Did something that wanted to eat you drag you here? Likely. You search your waist, at least your knife didn’t make you feel totally exposed and vulnerable. You pull it out from its sheath.

Gathering your strength, you grunt as you stagger to stand. Your dogtags clanged together against your chest as you more or less shuffle to the burrow’s entrance, knife at the ready.

Maybe… _if_ something did drag you into their den to eat you, you were going to escape no matter what.

There was nothing in here besides you in the burrow but seeing that spider do a creepy-crawl on the other side of the wall, it made you shiver. You look at the den’s entrance again, hesitating.

For all you knew, the creature that dragged you here could _still_ be just outside its lair snoozing or whatever the frick it does. Shaking off previous doubt, you adjust the knife in your grasp, your heart pounding in your ears in anticipation. 

Surprisingly, the tunnel leading outside was quite large, you didn’t need to duck your head to avoid colliding your head with roots or the ceiling. It disturbed you further as to just _what_ is living in this burrow because of its monster size.

Then bracing yourself, you brush the ferns back and poke your head out of the tunnel, knife ready to jab into anything that moved.

_Nothing_.

Towering moss-covered trees loomed over you. Vines and branches swinging quietly. The thick scent of salt and moisture in the air felt like you were breathing in ocean water. It made you sputter a little, throat longing for the real salvation liquid. The most alarming thing about this jungle was it was _deafeningly silent._

There were no bird songs.

No chorus of chirping of insects.

Only the breeze and the distant sound of rushing water audible. You strain your ears, trying to pick up on anything like leaves rustling or twigs snapping. _Nothing_. Relieved somewhat, you shuffle out from the tunnel and sheath your combat knife. Then brush off the dirt and stray grass blades from your half-uniform. You needed to get your stuff back.

If you could find them anyway. 

This unknown jungle leaves you feeling small and more exposed now that you’re out of that burrow. You were _always_ the small one, of course everything towered over you. But... something about this overgrown forest makes every fern, bush, and tree trunk look freakishly huge and over-sized. Honestly, it felt like you were in some kind of Jurassic Park movie; lost, alone, and ~~going insane~~ worried, surrounded by a dense jungle. With the mounting threat of some kind of danger lurking.

The worst of your nightmares are starting to creep back into your mind. You shake your head, instantly earning yourself a coughing fit again. Water! You need salvation liquid! And food!

You take a last glance at the tunnel you came from, it was hard to tell where exactly the entrance to the burrow is. The ferns growing and overlapping in front of it hid the tunnel very well. You’re still freaking out about _how you got there._

You roll your shoulder, pain spiking in both the muscles and skin, and you hike into the direction of where you think you heard running water from. Hoping to stumble upon some stream or pond. 

On the way, you pass by a gigantic tree… there were claw marks on it. 

_Huge_ claw marks. 

About four to five marks in a row scoring the mossy green bark, like what a bear would do. Shivers trailed up and down your back again. They were _deep_ cuts too, reaching impossible heights on the trunk. Okay, something _did_ drag you to their cave to eat you. You pull out your knife. 

Can never be too sure… 

You continue on, slightly deterred by the growing number of trees with those vicious marks cut in them. Who… no, _what_ lives in these woods?

You’ve been game hunting for years with your father. You’ve seen a bear’s claw marks very high up on a tree. But these marks you see now… 

They aren’t from a bear.

Now even more cautious, the sound of trickling water was certain. You pick up the pace, eyes scanning the environment. This kind of reminded you of that one mission… haha, you… you had to sneak into the bastard’s land to get passed… You had the whole squad with you, armed and ready to launch the attack… you just had to pinpoint _exactly_ where they were hiding while keeping _yourselves_ hidden.

But they found you first.

…

…

…

..

.

_Why…_

_Why did they have to die?_

_Why couldn’t it be you and not them?_

_They had so much to live for… family, friends…_

_A familiar place to go home to…_

_…_

_…_

_Why did ~~ **W̸̛̺͂͑̔̽͊̓̊͐͝ͅa̷̢͕̹͑̉̓̀̇́̂l̴̤͓̼͍̲̈͑͂̂͑̏́̅̀̈́k̵̦̰͎͔̃̉͗͘̕ḛ̵̿͐͋́̉̍̓̈́͂͌r̸̞̻͉̣̝͋̾͌̇̒̉͘̕**~~ have to leave you—_

_**SNAP**_.

You whip around, delirious eyes darting from side to side. You spot it.

A silhouette in a tree, hunched, staring at you with piercing, gleaming eyes… 

Was… was that the creature that dragged you here?

No matter what it was, you turned and ran, limping somewhat from your thigh. You couldn’t let it catch you. You couldn’t. You preferred to live than be eaten. You also preferred not to trip since you’re running with a knife in hand… 

Your throat started to erupt in pain as you sprinted, the lack of salvation liquid making it harder to breathe without feeling glass shards stab in both your lungs and gullet. You slow down as you stumble over the next hill, your prayers answered. 

A large stream flowing over rocks and pebbles sloshed through the jungle, disappearing around the bend, some of the vines and branches from the towering trees dipped into the water. It would have been beautiful… only if you could hear _lively_ ambience. Everything screamed silence. Like the world was paused, _waiting_.

Wary, you crept down the sandy bank and sat on a rock. God, you felt grubby. You would’ve taken a bath now. But no. Not while that creature in that tree could still be following you, heck, it probably is _still_ _watching_ you right now. Your paranoia sparks.

You scoop a handful of salvation liquid and drink, quenching your thirst and relieving the pain in your throat. You then take off your boots and dip your bare feet into the cool water, rinsing off the sweat and the dirt and sand that had been collected between your toes. 

You peel back your bandage over your sutured wound on your leg. It’s healing process is good so far, but without your supplies, you might get an infection. You scoop up some water and carefully wash the wound, not daring to touch it, but letting the cool water soothe the throbbing.

You let out a tired sigh as you repeat your actions a few more times, rinsing away the dried blood.

Then your stomach has the audacity growl. _Loud_. Announcing to the whole wherever the heck you are that your starving. Literally. When was the last time you ate anyway?

You shake off the water droplets from your feet and shove them back into your boots. You check your pockets to see if you had an extra roll of gauze to rebandage your leg, only to come up empty-handed. 

You groan. Now you have your fresh wound uncovered in an unsanitized place with nothing but the clothes on your back and a knife. You wished you had your pack. It’d make you feel a lot safer and less exposed… and less paranoid.

So, you follow the stream downriver. Maybe you’ll come across the ocean? The salt and moisture was still thick in the air, so there might be one. Anyway, you walk on, cautious so you don’t roll your ankle on the slick rocks.

For some reason you felt like luck was on your side, despite the sun setting and the temperature is dropping. You needed fire and somewhere to camp…

But hopefully, the luck is not unfortunate.

  
  


***??? POV***

  
  


He watched as her form dodged around the trees and thick brush. Her body moving with such grace that he’s absolutely mesmerized. His Soul resonated as his blue eyelights never averted their gaze.

It’s _**her**_ … He just knew it.

She was small. Perhaps smaller than him. He couldn’t tell since he’s spying from a tree and the sun was almost absent, disappearing behind the ocean. But it sent thrills down his spine at the thought. Finally, someone shorter than him!

The beta was worried though. Does she know she’s walking deeper into deadly territory? Does she know the giant who lives here is a cold killer?

He had to tell someone. 

Maybe Red? He’s closer… 

No, the brute would charge in here and take her. Probably Classic… yeah. That’s a better plan.

Blue didn’t know why he was so compelled to come here, out of all the places on this dangerous island. He was _pulled_. Led by his Soul, he was practically dragged from his usual routine of running from territory to territory to the place where he avoided most.

The beta was ripped from his reverie when a loud _‘snap!’_ cuts through the air. His eye lights find her again.

Only to be met with her face looking straight at him. Oh maker, her face was a delight to look at… something in him shivered when her gaze landed on him. Blue would stare at her forever… 

Then, she suddenly turns on her heel and sprints away, somehow making little to no noise in the deathly quiet of the forest. He scrambles down the tree and lands with a _‘whumpf!’_ His instincts, his Soul, told him to chase after her and inspect her closer… but he dug his heels into the soil. He backed away… 

_Away from **her** … _

It sent a painful twinge to his Soul that he almost whimpered. His sight never broke away from the direction she ran in. He wanted to whine, to cry out for her to come back! But he couldn’t now. Not in the giant’s land.

_‘I Need To Leave.’_

He backed up further then turned on his heel and bolted, only to collide into something hard. 

He stumbled backward, nearly falling to the ground, rubbing his throbbing head as he craned it. Did he seriously run into a tree? He looked up… and… oh, maker… 

_The giant was standing right in front of him._

The giant’s single red orb coldly mustered him. A signature insane grin on his face… though it didn’t _feel_ like a grin. The caved-in injury above his working socket only added to his deranged creepiness that screamed death. 

He looked so much like Classic, but he was just _much larger_ and _tainted_.

Blue’s eyelights were now dim pips of light, vibrating in fear, his rapid breath shallow, as he looked up at the threatening alpha. If he had a heart, it’d stop beating. 

He quickly broke his eye contact and scrambled to hunch down into a submissive posture, head low, trying to make himself smaller than he already was compared to the giant. After a few moments of Horror’s burning gaze never leaving his form, he whined.

A snarl cut through him, Blue almost screamed, he only shut his sockets and awaited for something to strike him.

**“... leave.”**

The beta didn’t need to be told twice. He ran. As fast and as far as his legs would carry him. 

_‘I Need To Tell Someone!’_ He thought as he leapt over the river, barely making it as he almost slipped from the mud. He didn’t bother to use the bridge at risk of losing his life.

And for a split second, he thought he caught a flash of **_her_**.

*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m afraid i’m not going to be very consistent with chapter updates. but i will try to update every few weeks, depends. 
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed and hope it wasn’t too confusing... let me know what you think! i’m open to constructive criticism!


	3. it was grizzley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just guess ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ******* — POV change
> 
> please read the end notes!!!!

*********

*********

Judging from your internal clock, you’ve been following the river for maybe two hours, walking. More or less limping, but traversing over rock and dark sand at a medium pace, either smacking away or ducking under hanging branches and vines in the way.

To this point, with no one but yourself to talk to, you think you’re going insane from boredom. And because you were bored, you played “I spy” with yourself and counting backwards from 100 by sevens. (“I spy with my little eye, something a little green— a tree.” “Ooh, you caught me.”) Occasionally kicking up a stray pebble and ended up losing one after another to the river’s depths.

Not to mention the never ending flashbacks that sent you hurtling down a pit full of guilt, mourn, and depression.

As you feel like you’re walking further and further, the air seems to shift and become damper and saltier. And before you know it, the ground below you suddenly isn’t and you let out a yelp in surprise before crashing on sand. The river you’ve been following feeding into… 

_The ocean…?_

You crane your neck, trying to be certain that your mind wasn’t hallucinating. 

There was the ocean! Crystal, azure waves lurching onto the beach… though you were happy to make a discovery; a way to get away from this place since you didn’t have your radio transmitter, you can’t help but feel your stomach turn.

You hated the ocean. 

You didn’t want to see it. You didn’t want to feel the sand between your hands or feet as it was doing now. It made you feel sick.

_Missions upon missions of fighting on sand…_

_Fighting to sustain both yours and your teams’ lives._

_Hearing the waves crash while people were screaming…_

_From agony or rage, you couldn’t tell._

_From the enemies or the citizens, you couldn’t make it out._

_…_

_And all you did… was_ run _…_

No! There’s no time to think about that! Not when you need to get the frick away this place! You divert your eyes and shake your head violently. Something dusty-yellow caught the corner of your eye.

Was that the raft?

You turn and stagger make your way to the deflated thing. It was partially covered in sand and miniscule salt crystals. Next to it, your helmet lay half-buried in the sand as well. You slightly frown. Disrespecting the equipment that kept you alive is dishonourable. 

You reached down, picked up your helmet and donned it, keeping the chin straps unbuckled. Then, you start to peel back the raft, revealing your pack and uniform top. Finally! Your stuff!

You gather your things, adorning on your top (shaking off the sand before of course) and strap on your pack, grabbing your empty canteen in the process.

You couldn’t help but take a last look at the ocean. The same rhythmic collapse of the waves meet your gaze. Face unmoving, you turn and head back to the forest.

Probably would be a good idea to set up a camp pretty soon. The sun had at this point completely vanished. And it’s getting cold.

*******

_gone_.

_gone gone gone go **ne gone gone gone-**_

gone!

where is...?

…

where… is….

…

what was he looking for?

… 

…something… important… 

…

He grasped at his chest, tearing holes into his shirt. Eye light frozen, staring unseeingly at the silent forest.

… 

someone. important.

… 

important. important **important impor _tant protect important important important important important want important important important important important mine important important important important important important important track important-_**

track… 

…

who?

… 

track… 

_**her**_ … 

gone… she’s not in the den! she’s not supposed to leave!

… 

he can’t forget… not again… 

…

she’ll get taken! taken _away from me._

by who?

who…

His skull pulsed with pain. His phalanges were plunged deep in his limp socket, clawing. _Focus_ … 

An electrifying scent hit him. A fresh scent. He followed. It smelled good. 

Flowers… and thunderstorms…

It barely lessened the ache… but it was helping.

Her… she’s… 

_mine_.

min _e mine **mine mine mine mine mine-**_

A startled, sharp scream ripped through the forest. His gaze snapped in the direction of where the noises came from. 

**She’s in danger…**

*******

That night, you decided to sleep in a tree. Being far from the ground would be safe, but the fact that there was that creature in the tree staring at you earlier, you were more paranoid being in the treetops than with the creepy-crawlers below.

It had gotten surprisingly cold at night, and the absence of animal chirps or cricket symphonies chilled you more than the drop in temperature. But at dawn, it started to get blistering hot. A humid hot.

You were deep in the rainforest, at least you think, vacated a little ways from the tree you’d slept in, trying to get as far from the ocean as possible. While trying to be in sight of the river but not in its muddy, silt-y banks. Something somehow had discreetly bit you on the ankle during the night, in spite of your thick uniform and boots, making it really itchy. 

So every few steps, you’d stop, bend down and claw at the bite. The skin becoming red from all the attention. It annoyed the heck out of you.

Your leg wound was healing perfectly though! And it was healing at an incredibly fast rate, which was… unusual. It barely throbbed every time you placed your weight on your leg. A puncture wound just couldn’t heal _that_ fast like that… You were glad for it anyway.

You started searching for a place to set up a camp. A place, a tree to be specific, where you could at least call home for the time being, with access to vital resources, such as the river, would do just fine, and wait to form a plan to get out. Uhhg, it felt like you were walking in circles…

And suddenly, you had to answer nature’s call.

You turn off the path ~~there wasn’t one~~ and decided to do your business next to a nearby tree…

Despite the hot, humid air and being completely drenched in moisture, a cold sweat broke out on your neck when you felt it… the air seemed to be extra silent… a feeling of urgency flowing in it like you were in a race, the last one to cross the finish line would meet an untimely fate… 

_You were being watched._

You quickly composed yourself, clipping back on the sternum strap of your pack. Your eyes glare left to right, in front and behind you while you pull out your knife, shifting your pack anxiously on your back. Your body wanted to lock up, to stop your search for a camp and hide somewhere. _Anywhere_.

That’s when you heard it… the _hissing_.

Okay, whatever the heck that is, you were in no condition to fend against any ~~potential predators~~ curious creatures right now. You felt fear engulf your being. How were you going to survive on a leg and a half? Let alone with a bit delusional, plagued with guilt, mind? Oh, hecks no.

You couldn’t pinpoint where the intimidating hostile noises were coming from… once it was to your left, your right, then behind you… You kept shifting yourself to face whatever, wherever it was head on.

Was the hissing coming from that creature that was gawking at you before? Has it finally made its mind to kill you? You swallowed thickly, dryly.

Twigs snapped under your boots, almost startling you. Vision flashing from buried memories to reality and back.

If you fight, you might die. If you run, you might live. But you don’t know how long you’ll last before your wounded leg gives out, then die. Maybe… 

Your glare caught a flash of something faded grey, slinking through the undergrowth. Then to your left, a green sheen flickered in the ferns. Okay. You think there’s more than one creature.

All at once, deafening screeches sliced through the hissing, a greyish-black figure leaping from a bush, claws outstretched. Straight. At. You.

You let out a scream and rolled to the side, dodging a whole talon of black claws. Adrenaline was rushing through you now, making your heart pound in your ears, fight or flight instincts at the max. 

You caught a glimpse of the creature. It’s… It’s… what the…? 

It’s a huge, gnarly jungle, and dare you say it, _prehistoric_ looking thing, its grey, nearly black, feathers covered its body. If anything, you would’ve mistaken it for an ostrich. But… that was no big bird you’ve seen before… it was _massive_ , standing on two legs, small, flightless wings tucked at its sides. _‘…bounded to the ground.’_

It whirled around, black and yellow eyes piercing your form, razor sharp beak snapping, screeching at you, righting itself to its full height. Then, another big bird reveals itself from the brush.

_**Run.** _

You leapt to your feet and hightailed it out of there, another scream spilling from your mouth when you almost, _almost_ , tripped over a root. ~~Why are you so clumsy?~~ A terrifying roar sounded from behind you, only to fuel your determination to get the heck away from it.

You were glad you did your business earlier… 

You ran, suddenly aware of your knife clutched in your flailing hand. Twigs and branches of the like cutting your face, legs throbbing with each footfall, immediately numbed by the exhilarating adrenaline. Bush thorns snagging onto your clothing, forcing more yelps of surprise when you were suddenly pulled and stuck on a stubborn thorn bush.

You heard the talons thumping on the ground behind you, shrieks and other ungodly trills filled the silent forest. Despite your blood hammering in your head, you guess that there were at least two of them. You furiously yank your leg away from the bush which finally decided to release you and you continued your escape.

Suddenly, white-hot pain seared down your back, something catching and tearing into both your uniform top and pack. Your footfall stuttered as you nearly fell backward, screaming out. 

But, you regain your footing, earning an almost exasperated trill as you try to find a place to hide.

_**Climb.** _

Immediately, you turn and jump, ramming your knife into a tree trunk while your free hand went grasping onto the rough vines that covered the tree. You scurried up the branches, slivers pricked at your calloused hands, pulling more yelps from you as you climbed higher. 

You found the courage to look below you, only to be greeted by a huge beak snapping at your feet. Hissing, growls, rough chirps, and roars filled the air, adding to your impending panic, then you clamber even higher out of the dino-looking-things’ jumping range. Oh god, you’re in a tree, you’re surrounded by— 

_Four huge birds?!_

Where are you? _What_ are they?! Is this some kind of _Jurassic Park movie?_ The creatures continued to spring at you, almost like taking turns, shrieking at their missed attempts of catching you… What the-

Suddenly, the next bird was going to vault at your branch, but screeched as it was quickly swept, no, no, _hurled_ to the side. The bird collided with a neighboring tree, a gruesome _‘crack!’_ sounded from its back, a pitiful cry came from it before its body went limp… It never got back up. In its former place was… was… 

If you thought the birds were the biggest creatures you’ve seen, you were very, _very wrong._

It was grizzley. It was gigantic. But it wasn’t a bear… it was a _skeleton_. 

The skeleton _snarled_ , the sound so deep it reverberated in your chest as you cowered against the tree’s trunk, eyes blown wide in shock. 

The remaining birds bristled, furious. Of course, their pack mate was just thrown into a tree. But you could sense this… _trembling_ feeling coming from the bird-dinos. You felt a little smug aside from the overwhelming fear. 

The birds all screeched and leapt at the massive skeleton, back talons slashing, feathers ruffled, making them look a little bit bigger but their size had nothing on the giant in front of the group. The skeleton fought them off. The first one was seized by the neck and slammed into the second one. The last bird was tossed effortlessly into another tree. 

Immediately, the skeleton barreled to it, slicing the bird’s neck, crimson liquid splattering on the skeleton. It whirled and dashed to the other two birds who were in the process of staggering to their feet, slashing their necks as well.

After a moment of silently gawking, you noticed that the skeleton’s chest was heaving, _breathing_. How the heck does a _skeleton breathe?_

You were so consumed, fear and shock engulfed your trembling body as you watch the skeleton turn toward you, you didn’t move. Suddenly, your mind felt heavy, your vision tunneled.

The last thing you saw was caved in, blood-splattered skull and a red orb piercing you.

*********

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ight, so, hope you enjoyed! i have a little announcement:
> 
> i’m going to be doing a mass write. meaning, i won’t be posted again until i have written at least the next five chapters for this fic. this goes for all my fics. it so i can pace myself and get you guys your chapters! 
> 
> don’t worry, i will continue this fic (and my other fics), i just want to try to be consistent with my updates since i never am.
> 
> hope y’all have an awesome day, and hopefully i get get the next chapter out for you guys!


	4. just scream already.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you did... you really wanted to... 
> 
> but he didn’t mean to.

*******

It was warm.

You stretched and yawned. 

It’s comfortable.

You were back in a comfy bed of clouds, cuddling into your blankets, snuggling deeper into the much welcomed warmth. But there was an odd stinging on your back, so you shifted and snuggled deeper into the blankets…

… 

And the darkness snuggled you back.

…

Your eyes shot open, the world blurry for a moment, and still didn’t bother sitting up under the heavy blanket. You bit back a gasp. 

More or less a scream. 

_The darkness. Snuggled. You. Back._

_The frick?_

Through your delirious and slow brain, you tried to see through the pitch black darkness, eyes taking their pain-stakingly sweet time to adjust. You could hear your heart hammering in your chest and roaring in your ears as you stiffened, the anticipation absolutely killing you. You were ready to bolt out of bed.

_What in the fiery pits of heck is going on?_

_…_

_Hold up, how are you here? Where are you?!_

_…_

The last thing you remember was… big birds… a massive bone giant… a red eye… were you dreaming? This has to be a dream… you pinched your side, a small jolt of pain spidered from your fingers. Nope. You didn’t Wake Up. 

_That’s fantastic, you got kidnapped by that giant skeleton creature! Good job! Or… maybe you’re dead?_

Suddenly, a swollen orb appeared just ~~above~~ beside you, aimed right at your face. A tiny black pupil in its center. You held in a yelp. Nope. You’re not dead. _…Maybe…_

The dim red light shone on your face and for a second, you thought you saw the light illuminate a face… more like a skull… you recognize this eye, orb, thingy… then something turned off the orb’s eerie red light and the darkness cuddled you further…?!

Eyes wide, you tense up more. 

Okay, you got three options; you could straight up shove the skeleton, thing, whatever the frick it is, off of you and run for your life, or you… _talk_ ~~he doesn’t speak your language~~ to it and escape that way, or—

A loud, short rumble filled the darkness and you could **_feel_** it. And it scared the frick out of you that you thought some kind of tiger was chuffing… it also forced the yelp you held in earlier slip past your chapped lips. You sputter and cough from the inevitable yelp, your dry throat tearing apart from the convulsions. You hastily bring your arm up to cover the cough but it was firmly trapped against your side.

During your ~~panicking~~ hacking spree, the darkness was tense, as if it was startled, and it was not-so-heavy, like it was lifted off you. When you finally calmed down, the blanket seemed to relax and weigh down on you again. 

That giant orb/eye was on you again, staring, calculating. Even though there was no movement from it as it bore into your form, something about the orb seemed to hold so much emotion… but you couldn’t place them. Now that you were more conscious, the red light revealed a cheek and a nose… wait, that’s not a nose… 

The red light brightened and dilated like a camera lens, you stared, and the light manifested a skull-!

It didn’t look much like an actual human skull. The jaw was fused with the skull, a ~~_deranged_ ~~ toothy smile spread across it, and there were _so many teeth_. There were two gaping, black sockets, one that held the swollen orb while the other was lidded and held no light. The other socket was very lax, and void, like it was a broken limb. On the top of its head was a giant, frightening hole, lined with jagged, sharp edges, like it had taken a hammer straight to the skull.

The wound was big enough to see into the skull, heck, even fit your _entire_ _arm_ into it. It made you flinch when you saw it, disgusted almost, but, the wound also made you want to fix it, your doctor-instincts telling you to patch him up and hug him—

… 

Why weren’t you panicking?!

This skeleton creature, somehow alive despite being a skeleton from what you could see, was _laying on top of you!_ Why are you not fighting to get away, or screaming bloody murder?! The skeleton was totally capable of eating you whole… 

The strange purring started up again, startling you from your reverie. It sounded like a truck engine’s deep chuff, the noise so loud and low that it reverberated in your chest. And what was really disturbing was that it’s?? calming you???? down???????

Its skull bent down and hovered centimeters away from your upturned cheek, a blast of warm air rolled over your face and neck. You suppressed a shiver. The eye light was still trained at you, then the sockets closed.

…

Hol’ up… 

Skeleton-monster-creature-things don’t have eyelids???

What is this?!

…

Then, their nasal ridge nuzzled your face, purr intensifying.

WhaT IS GOING ON-?

Red flag! Red Flag!

You were able to pull your arm out from your side, then you attempted to shove its face away from yours. Key word: _Attempted._

“Please, g-get off.” You squirmed, cursing yourself for stammering, your parched-beyond-parched throat screaming for water. Its head almost didn’t budge, it kept rubbing its face into your hand that was desperately trying to push its face away. This skeleton was acting just like a ( _very_ ) oversized cat that decided to sleep on you and annoy the heck out of you. 

“I said get off!” You snapped, snarling, you shoved its shoulders as hard as you could. The skeleton finally let up some and sat up, ~~he’s too big and tall, he would put a hole through the ceiling—~~ now kind you of… regretted your move… 

This skeleton was absolutely _huge, gigantic._ The biggest being you’ve seen up close, in person, even if it was _kneeling_ _over you_ , it took up your entire view. You couldn’t see what the giant skeleton was wearing in the dark, but more than half of its face was illuminated with the red eye in its socket.

It was deathly silent too… 

_Why weren’t you screaming??_

You considered it. You really did. But as you opened your mouth to say something, a growl filled the quiet, both you and the skeleton creature jumped.

Your stomach.

The skele creature canted its head. _~~Oh god, it looked like a puppy…~~ _ The feeling of hunger caught up to your slow brain finally. You clutch your stomach, hissing. 

You took a moment to study your surroundings, roots peeked through the dirt of the ceiling. You were lying on a pile of furs and other materials you couldn’t make out due to the absence of a _bright_ light…. Oh God, _you’re back in that burrow!_ You look back up at the skeleton, who was still studying you. 

Then, your stomach had the audacity to growl, again, breaking the silent spell in the den. 

The message seemed to reach the skeleton hovering over you, eye light brightening almost, and it shifted, and slowly, like an ancient tree, shuffled off away from you to the entrance of the burrow. You watched as its huge form turned back to you, a soft rumble filling the distance between you, and there was not much room between you anyway. ~~He wanted you to follow him…~~

Your eyes never left the skeleton, subconsciously trailing your fingers over the handle of your knife, as you sat up and waited. Waited for ~~him~~ it to do something. The skeleton turned back around and continued into the tunnel you used to escape the burrow the day before…

You saw your pack on the other side of the den. Relieved somewhat, you grab it and yank it on, clipping the sternum straps and tightening them. This is never going to be apart from you again if you could help it…

You wanted to follow it… something in the back of your mind telling you that it’s safe… but this giant, skeleton creature… you couldn’t trust it. ~~Not yet.~~ Never. You saw what it did to those ~~terrorizing~~ huge birds! It could eat you, _kill_ you… 

…

Your stomach gave another growl.

…

Frick it.

… 

You shuffled over, accompanied by the comforting weight that is your pack, and entered the tunnel. As you ‘walked’ further and further toward the tunnel end, your eyes squinted from the sudden change of brightness. You cautiously emerge after the skeleton and pause. 

The sun was burning high in the sky. It wasn’t noon, yet, but time was slowly but surely getting there. Sweat was already beginning to bead on your forehead from the humid heat… The creature was ~~waiting~~ standing just outside… and… oh my, he a big one.

He was almost _twice your size._

You suck in a breath, hand brought up to your chest defensively, freezing just outside the tunnel’s entrance, staring in shock and fear at the skeleton, who’s red eye light was staring back at you with so much more intensity. 

_This seems familiar—_

Now that the skeleton was standing in the sun, it was wearing a huge and very ~~stained~~ tattered navy blue jacket, partially matted fur was lining the hood as well as the sleeve cuffs. There was also a dirty white shirt underneath the jacket complete with a pair of black basketball shorts with grey lines on the sides.

The skeleton was… not clean, dirt smears and grass blades haphazardly decorate its hoodie and shirt. Despite the leaf that landed on its face, you allowed yourself to think that the skeleton was still _very_ intimidating.

~~Okay, not being sexist or species-ist or anything, but you think you should call the skeleton something other than ‘it’.~~

The skeleton breaks the staring contest by turning again, walking off into the forest. You, still frozen, gaze after it… until the skeleton stopped and turned his head to you, then another soft rumble filled the air.

He jerks his head, eye light darting to the direction he was heading…

Oh… it… he wants you to follow… You take a cautious step forward… 

_‘Goddammit, quit being a wuss!’_

Confidence suddenly filled you. Gaze avoiding the skeleton’s, you moved to flank behind the massive skeleton, ~~at a safe distance~~ , waiting once again for him to do something. 

“Lead the way, big man,” you suddenly say, your hand gesturing forward. Then you and your heart stutters.

Oh my god.

Did you just… 

You… Why are you even questioning your antics now? So what if you’re talking to a non sentient animal, skeleton, creature? You’re probably gonna die anyway. Eh…

A ~~somehow amused~~ chuff sounded from the skeleton before he moved again, and you followed. Another stomach growl made you silently plead for some kind of food… or something… 

Hopefully starvation kills you before the skeleton kills you…

  
  


****** *****

He didn’t mean to.

He really didn’t.

“... you _what?”_

“I- No, See, He Kicked Me Out! But He Didn’t-!”

“what were you doin’ in that, no, _why_ were you in that _freak’s_ territory?”

On the one hand he wanted to tell Classic what he saw yesterday, so he could try to do… _something_ to help ~~his mate~~ **her**. But on the other hand, he didn’t want Classic to know about her. A rush of… ~~possessiveness~~ protectiveness coursed through Blue. 

What if Classic tries to take her away? To hide her and keep her away from Blue? 

Blue shifted on one foot to the other, slightly hunched, as his gaze darted everywhere but the alpha standing in front of him. He’s stalling. Their conversation was going so great… until he mentioned he crossed Horror’s borders.

“answer me,” Classic demanded.

“I… I…”

Think of a lie, think of a lie! Blue’s claws fumbled with each other, trying desperately not to fidget.

“I Was Hunting! Y-yeah-, And I Guess I Wasn’t Watching Where I Was Going!” Blue said. He was trying so hard to keep his voice from wavering. He dared to look at the other skeleton. “You Know How I Am,” he quickly adds.

Classic musters him skeptically in silence. Until Blue was suddenly hoisted into the air by his bandana and shoved against a tree.

“you and i both know that’s not the truth,” Classic started slowly, “and i won’t ask ya again,” his grip tightened, and despite not having a throat, Blue couldn’t breathe. “why were you on his turf?”

Blue swallowed.

“I… I WENT TO SEE HOW HE WAS DOING, LIKE HOW I SEE YOU EVERY OTHER DAY!”

Classic’s eyes darken and disappear.

“you directly disobeyed me, beta.”

“But-,”

Blue was slammed into the tree again.

“why didn’t ya follow my rules?” He’s slammed into the tree once more. “all i said was to keep away from that deranged freak. and yer tellin’ me you went there anyway? to check on _that_ beast?”

He didn’t respond, only trying to regain his breath and trying so hard _not to tremble._ Classic was bound to mangle Blue. This is part of the reason why he didn’t like being with alphas! They were stronger, bigger _, meaner,_ than him… He felt pain spike in his arm... he… he really didn’t mean to…

“do ya understa-!”

_He lashed out at him._

He really didn’t… 

_He shouldn’t have done what he did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i’ll try to be more consistent!! also, happy ~~late~~ valentine’s day! hope y’all enjoyed yourselves with candy and love and got to tell the people you care about that you love them!!
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed. <333
> 
> i’m open to constructive criticism! ~~also comment if you can because y’all’s thoughts give me life—~~


	5. the rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some runnin and eatin.

***

He is definitely _screwed_.

He shouldn’t have done that… 

And how was he going to _survive?_

Blue was running. Again. But this time, he can hear furious roars of the challenged angered alpha. All that was on his mind was _getting the hell out of the alpha’s turf._ His foot slips on the mossy wood, almost plummeting down a 50 foot cliff.

Oh god, what was he going to do? He didn’t mean to lash out! He… he was only defending himself! The alpha was hurting him!

Blue scrambled up right and continued, careening the edge of the cliff to try to escape his untimely death.

He _challenged_ the alpha though. On _the alpha’s_ turf no less. That’s just asking for death. Blue, the smallest skeleton on the island, a beta, not nearly as strong as the alphas, especially Classic, and Blue goes and strikes him in the face. He wouldn’t put up a fair fight! He’d definitely die (or at least maimed) at the Classic’s claws.

Even with the fear of dying, Blue didn’t stop running. He had to hide. But where? Red wouldn’t help him. He’d laugh while Blue got his bony ass handed to him.

So, that only left… 

He crosses the territory border.

_Horror_. 

Certainly, Classic wouldn’t follow him here. It’d be foolish on his part. It’s even more foolish on Blue’s part!

That reminds him, Blue doesn’t get why Horror was so… aggressive toward him the other day. Territorial. Though, all of the alphas were territorial and temperamental, sure, but the giant’s demeanor was even more so, sharper than normal. He’s more _focused_ than Blue had ever seen him be so far.

Sure enough, the footfalls behind Blue faded, and he slowed. The spared glance behind indicated Classic was not following him anymore. Perhaps.

He tried to compose himself as he huffed, still shaking from leftover magic. Now, he was shook and hungry. Oh stars, what will Blue do when he meets Classic again?

His legs carry him to the only place that would satiate his growing appetite, his mind not paying attention as he fusses over _what the hell is going to happen next._ While he was pondering, he wondered:

Maybe he’ll see _her_ again… 

*******

  
  


There was this really pretty flower, like, really really pretty flower, sprouting from thick green vines that snaked up one of the trees. And you couldn’t help yourself when you sauntered up to the flattering, purple-speckled flower. 

It smelled like sweet, sweet food, so of course, you diverged from the “path” to take a whiff, your growling stomach egging you on. Your mind set on _getting your hands on the flower to eat it._ The flower was practically begging to be eaten anyway. Whispering:

C’mon, eat me! I taste good~! Eat me! Taste me! Eat! Eat eat e ~~at eat eate~~ ~~_ateateat--_ ~~

You felt good. High even. There was a voice, not quite a talking voice; you couldn’t hear it, but boy, did you feel it. You didn’t even realize that you shifted your pack off your back or noticed the cold, rough arms that were slithering around your form. Then something that felt like fingernails started pricking your skin.

You rip yourself from your seduced trance, eyes blurry. Your eyes lock onto the ~~vines~~ hands, unease turns into panic. Oh god, not again! No no no! 

You jerk, grunting, desperately trying to free yourself, only for the hands to tighten, the nails digging deeper. 

Grab the knife! Grab the knife-- 

You can’t reach it!

If there is something to compare you to, you are a literal fish out of water, wriggling and jerking out of a greedy fisher’s grasp, every pull or twist drives the hook-like fingernails deeper into your skin. Your arms and legs are locked together, your fingertips tingling while turning purple. The big hands and hairy arms only constrict tighter and _tighter_ . Restricting any movement… It’s… getting harder… to.. _breathe!_

You were then shoved into the tree wall. You shout in pain, your sternum feels like it is going to pop out of your chest. No! Not again! No! Help! Someone! PLEASE!

Hands seize your form, gripping your shoulders, pulling you away from the gaping mouth that was the /tree/ wall, the other is tearing at the vines hands and arms. The arms fall away and you were able to finally breathe.

You greedily gulp down the much needed oxygen. You couldn’t help but relish the feeling of new, strong arms . These arms weren’t _his_ arms. No, these arms were caring, warm… _protective._ You felt safe. 

You don’t even realize you’re crying until a thumb brushes away your tears and then caresses your cheek. Through blurry eyes, you look up at your holder. The cooing face shifts, from a… familiar face… to that skeleton’s face. 

Why can’t you remember who that face belongs to?

Finally the fog clears away, though the pain in your body subsides into slight throbbing, you see the skeleton giant, skull fixed in a concerned expression, the red orb searching your form for injury… maybe? How does bone morph to make faces in the first place?? 

Anyway, you notice the skeleton is cupping your cheek while cooing at you, the engine-like purr reverberating in your chest, his huge arms curling around you. Oh god, what happened?

If the blooming bruises on your arms and legs were anything to go by, you notice the skeleton's gaze is fixed on something next to him. You follow his gaze. Shredded green vines littered the forest floor, the purple-speckled petals were only decorating the mess. Did that… What just… How?

“What the…”

He rumbles again. ~~_are you okay?_ ~~ You turn your gaze back to the skeleton holding you. Oh. Oh wAIT! HE’S HOLDING YOU—

“Alright, alright, time to put me down!” You squirm and leap from the giant’s arms, which you immediately regret because you find yourself face-first on the damp ground. Another amused guttural chuff sounded from him. You almost smiled. _Almost._

Once the terror flushed from your system, heat gathered in your face in embarrassment. Pangs of hunger hit you once more and a grimace made its way onto your now dirt covered face when you lifted it. God dang, you need food and you need it now. 

You’re back on your feet and swivel to the skeleton. 

“Sorry I’m being an inconvenience, but where is the food?” 

To be honest, you were hella lazy to try to find any animals to hunt, not to mention your protesting thigh and those terror birds that tried to eat you not too long ago… wait, how long was that ‘not too long ago’ anyway? 

The skeleton tilts his head, ~~oh god, a pupper-,~~ trilling. Oh, maybe the giant doesn’t understand you… ‘ight, bet. 

You pat your stomach, somehow coaxing a growl from it. “M’ hungry. Food?” The skeleton’s red gaze zeroed in on your hands’ movements on your aching belly, the gaze flicking back to your face before he turned and trilled once again. 

As he turns, his huge hand comes up and gestures in a beckoning motion. 

Oh. 

My.

Jengus.

Christler. 

You did not expect that.

The skeleton beckoned you… like a normal human being. Not Like you. You honestly thought a creature of… his caliber… wasn’t capable of that but anyway, he wanted you to follow him. So maybe he understands that you’re hungry? Hopefully… 

Also, you need to check on your thigh!

You grab your pack, which was left abandoned on the forest floor, and catch up to the giant, staying close to his side while you walked by the massive trees.

*******

He was in bliss.

Not quite, but he loved every second of contact or interaction. He loved _her._ Cared for _her_. Even though it hasn’t been long since he had her in his sights again.

When the breeze shifted, her scent blew downwind toward Horror, practically encasing him in it. And, oh, what a sweet, sweet scent his omega had. 

_His omega…_

He’ll never get tired of hearing that. 

Oops, he nearly drooled again… 

Your screams of terror threw Horror into a pit of fury with the overwhelming need to protect and provide. All he saw was red and before he registered anything, he had you in his arms again, the green coils that were choking you then were nothing more but shredded pieces of ribbon. 

It satisfied him when you cowered away from the vines toward him, but was not when you fought out of his grasp and landed face-first on the ground. Ouch, that must’ve hurt. Heh. He tugged at his socket again.

Horror giggled to himself as he led you to the outskirts of The Fruit Grove, the scent of sweet berries stronger now. 

It was probably incredibly dangerous to bring you here, since this is the place where all the alpha’s territories meet, right smack in the middle of the island, but there probably won’t be any prey left in Horror’s own territory and even if he tried to salvage what’s left of the carnage, why would you want to eat the big birds that tried to kill you?

~~but why not? it’d be a waste if they weren’t eaten...~~

As you both enter a clearing, fruit bushes and small trees lining it, Horror sees how your eyes flicker from emotion to emotion, even though your face is practically made of stone, guarded. His Soul swelled in adoration… But what did you truly feel right now under all the layers of walls and jumbled emotions? Awe? Frustration? Fear?

He did, however, catch a shimmer of hunger in your (e/c) eyes. He knows what it’s like. He couldn’t help but feel a little spark of determination. He wants to know exactly how you feel, to crack at your walls… 

Horror lumbers to a tree filled with orange and pink colored fruit. He picks the biggest, softest one he could find, he may or may not have climbed the tree to get it, and he turns, finding you staring at him in shock.

He holds his hand out, trilling once more, ~~_eat this._ ~~

Eyes darting from the fruit, his face and back, you gingerly take the fruit from him, studying it. 

*******

The fruit he hands you is… not your typical peach. It’s super-sized and heavy, even for you. Your stomach doesn’t growl, it roars.

What are you _waiting_ for?

You take a bite out of the peach-like fruit. Oh my g-

Giving in to your hunger, you take another bite, and before you know it, the fruit is gone. Sticky juice and two black pits are all that’s left... Where have your manners gone, woman? Well, at least you feel a little full now.  
  
The skeleton, --okay, you gotta stop calling him ‘the skeleton’--, no, _Bear_ , --yeah, that’s a better name, he acts like one anyway--, chuffs at you again, sockets wrinkling at the corners. Still, how in the heCK does bone move like that???

Okay, that is definitely a laugh… Using sheer will to fight against the growing heat in your cheeks, you lick up the juice as you look around for more food. It tastes like pineapples… noticing the birds have stopped singing.

“Wow, what is-?”

Something cold and wet lands on your forehead, totally not yelping. It _burned_ . Your hand shot to your head while craning your neck up… where did it-? Rolling dark clouds are covering the sky like a heavy blanket. More drops of rain land on your shoulders, tingling. What startles you further was the crackling lightning and the rolling of thunder in the distance. _Oh no_.

The sky finally rips open. Shrieking, you try to run for cover from the pelting, _burning_ , sheets of rain.

_Is this rain acidic?_

Bear sweeps you off your feet before you can take a single step, making you shriek louder, and he bolts for the trees where thicker branches are growing. He clambers up one of the humongous trees with ease, settling on a large, mossy branch. Bear readjusted his grip on you, while you were as stiff as a floor board.

You did not appreciate that Bear was touching you, let alone holding you.

But if you even tried to get out of his grasp, you’d plummet… you didn’t dare look over his giant arms to see how far from the ground you are… but if he dropped you, you’d probably become a pancake. Or a shattered pile of bones and muscles.

You again notice just how tiny you are compared to him. You could probably fit into Bear’s ribcage… 

STILL.

You are NOT comfortable. 

~~Actually he’s hella warm and comfy and safe, you could sleep--.~~

At least the acidic rain isn’t well… _raining_ down on you. Your forehead and bare shoulders still ache from it. The branches above form a thick canopy: not a drop could get through. That was one thing you were thankful for but you were still hungry. The stabbing hunger still lingers.

How could acidic rain partially burn your skin while not melting the leaves above you?

You bite your lip in unease. What if the canopy doesn’t hold? What if you had to go somewhere else? When will you eat again?

A trill made you snap your head to the source, pulling you from your thoughts, finding Bear staring at you. His huge arms hold you tighter when you lock eyes. 

Even with your heart filled with so much distrust, worry, and hidden curiosity, you felt a certain warmth you only felt oh so many years ago. You curl into yourself, looking away from Bear as you two wait out the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted this to be a longer chapter but i wanted to introduce the next you know who all in one chapter.
> 
> hope you enjoy! sorry if there are grammar mistakes and the like,,


	6. ch. 6 - blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet a new person. friend or foe?

***

**Yn POV**

You hated to admit it but you had rested your eyes a little too much and fell asleep during the acidic downpour.

And apparently, acid rain is a thing in this place? You accepted the difficult concept for the time being as to not form another headache... and for the fact that the rain cannot touch you from your seated position… in the arms of the ursine-like skeleton… in a tree, very high above the ground. 

The raindrops didn’t seem to affect him, but when the very few stray drops that slipped through the leaf-canopy and touched your marred skin, it burned. Your mind had somehow shouldered the pain and let you get a little bit of shut eye.

It was only a little bit, you never slept past half an hour, and by the time you woke, the rain slowly came to a stop. Bear is still holding onto you like you were going to turn to dust if he loosened his grip by a fraction.

At first, something in your mind told you that you were fine. That it was okay that he was holding you so close in such an intimate way, hovering over you to shield you from those said stray drops. 

But… 

It wasn’t _fine_. 

You two were complete strangers. You’ve only known Bear for… what? A couple days? Yes, he saved your life.. twice, maybe three… And yes, you were grateful that he _seemed_ to care for you… But a voice in the back of your mind cried, and it was hard to ignore it; what if this creature had ulterior motives? What if he saved you just to have an extra snack some time in the future? Because he actually looks like he would eat you.

You didn’t trust him.

And you needed to get away from him.

Before the other side of your mind could justify his actions (or rather ponder a plan if your worse suspicions came true), Bear, albeit hesitantly, loosened his hold on you and set you on the thick branch. He started climbing down the tree, you followed him but he pushed you further up the branch.

Okay, he wanted you to stay put.

You watched as Bear’s gorged eye light scanned the forest floor, then jumped the rest of the way down from the tree (the surrounding trees _shook_ when he landed)and he searched around the trees some more, going as far as to where you couldn’t see him from your perch.

You did not want to stay put.

Huffing, defiance blazing through you, you tried followed after the skeleton... Emphasis on _tried_.

When you shuffled down the branch, splinters were caught on your calloused fingertips, making it hella uncomfortable for you climbing down. What made it worse was your boot _had_ to loose its footing half-way down and you fell from the tree and landed square on your back. The wind was knocked out of you and the fall left you frozen and gasping for oxygen on the soaked forest floor.

Before you could pick yourself up, you heard the tell-tale quiet steps of the one and only Bear. Once he reached you, he let out an animalistic growl.

…

The _audacity_.

You willed yourself to unfreeze, your subconscious turning on combat-mode as you scrambled from your vulnerable position on the ground, half-regretting the action as the wound on your thigh puckered in pain. You faced the towering skeleton, all reason and common sense was thrown out the window and suddenly, Bear didn’t seem so gigantic.

You growled back, though it sounded like a dying chihuahua, or you were trying to gargle rusted nails and wood chips. You weren’t going to be treated like you were below someone. You’re tired of it. Yes, you have shorter than average height, but your skill and strength outmatched the best of the cadets at the academy. Yes, you weren’t technically a leader, but you watched out for your /dead/ team like a leader would, and they followed where you lead when… Nevermind, despite what you thought about Bear not understanding your words or English, /or your own growl/, he got the message, and he looked offended. 

Suddenly, your sense of reason was thrusted back at you and, now, you felt guilt, or something akin to regret, creeping up your back like grimey hands. Bear was going to totally eat you now.

Bear puffed up, seeming to hold himself back for a moment… he let out his steam in a sigh, backing down, he didn’t advance like you thought he would. He grunted at you /it sounded like a breathless chuckle/ before turning around and trundling off further into the Fruit Grove.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, relief washing over you, yet fear still grasped something deep in you with long, cold fingers. You weren’t getting eaten today, but you’re not going to place your life right into the very hands, or claws, that could kill you. /Even though you felt like you should./

You took a moment to calm down and you peered at the sky. It was turning a darker shade of blue as the purples and pinks swirled in the sky as the sun started to set. Even though, it rained acid just then, the trees somehow look rejuvenated, their trunks almost glowing and were moss-ier than before, as well as the grass and ferns were softer and more lush. The air smelled fresh, though it felt like you were inhaling water from all the humidity, but, hey, at least you weren’t inhaling salty air, right? Your brows furrowed. 

Why are the plants and the ground not dilapidated, but when the rain falls on you, it burns? Something’s… not following the laws of mother nature here... Best not to think about it at the moment, your brain is going to kill you.

In the distance, a terrifying roar startled the birds from their perches in the treetops like something out of a Jurassic Park movie. The hairs on your neck stood on end and a feeling in your chest told you to _run_.

Instead, regardless of what happened just a few minutes ago, you met back with Bear, still feeling that sense of security in his terrifying presence. You were probably better off with the giant skeleton, but you decided an in-case escape plan would be handy.

Whether you had to run from Bear or something else was the question.

You sighed. Maybe eating will ease your racing mind and heart, so you did your best by picking the slivers you sustained from the tree and ate some more strange fruit.

That night, bellies full and bodies exhausted, Bear had scooped you up, much to your protesting, and climbed back into The Tree. The sun was creeping beyond the horizon, the sky turning from magnificent purples and pinks to deep blues, shrouding the sky and the forest in darkness. The only form of light was coming from the moon, the stars, and Bear’s rust red eye-light, which was trained on you. His eye-light didn’t unnerve you anymore, as you’ve grown used to it being glued to you since you woke up in his den. The feeling of his gaze felt oddly fond and, dare you say it, loving. Which was hella weird.

Though, a part of you contradicted that thought...

As the nocturnal animals bellowed and chirped in a nightly chorus, you were more or less lulled to sleep in the tree, with a huge, warm arm wrapped around you, keeping you from pancaking on the forest floor.

When mid-morning had arrived, you woke in the arms of Bear, again. He was still snoring away as you gazed up at the sky. And you were practically on top of him. Even though Bear was made of bones and the two of you were sleeping in a tree… it was surprisingly comfortable. Through the night you were startled awake by the unknown sounds in the forest, but not as often as you were on your missions, when gunshots or screams kept you awake on the field. You actually _slept_ _voluntarily_. 

After a bit of waking up, Bear eventually woke up as well and tugged you from the tree and you two started eating again. Bear was not as enthusiastic about these strange fruits in this grove as you were so he trundled off, signalling for you to stay. Maybe he was going to get something else to eat?

You replied absently with a hum before getting back to eating. Every time you ate a mango-flavored strawberry, it didn’t seem to fill you up. You were so _hungry_ . As you ate more and more of the juicy fruit, you noticed the strange tingly sensation in your mouth when you swallowed. _Weird_...

You decided to not stay.

Finishing another oversized blueberry-like fruit, you thought you should check on your thigh. Ducking behind thickets and rough ferns, you were just about to pull down your pants when you heard a twig _snap_.

You froze, eyes darting from tree to tree. Your blood rushed in your ears as panic set in. That doesn’t sound like Bear, the absolute unit makes no sound _at all_. (Which had terrified you one time when Bear appeared out of nowhere when you were feasting yesterday).

This creature, however, is making the big sound. Oh god, it better not be those raptor-bird bastards. You pulled out your knife, bracing yourself as the bushes in front of you rattled. But then the bushes stopped rustling, and for a moment the world around you seemed to pause, holding its breath. That’s when you saw it.But then the bushes stopped rustling, for a moment it was dead silent. Then you saw it.

Two blue lights within the leaves’ shadows. They’re not small, but they are very noticable and very very familiar. Where have you seen those lights before…?

A moment passed as the lights seemed to pin you in between the ferns, getting brighter by each passing second. What the heck? Then they came closer and revealed——

Another skeleton??

*******

**Blue POV**

Blue, heavy with regret, was on his way to the grove when he trudged through the thick bushes, occasionally breaking small twigs in his wake, and heard movement. 

He crouched down in complete silence, frightened by what caused the bushes next to him to move. It couldn’t be the raptors, they never dare to hunt this close to the grove, on account of the ever growing Danger Vines that fence in the fruit trees. But was it Classic? Did he finally manage to track Blue down and was going to finish him off?? 

Despite his mounting guilt, he thought he might as well face the other skeleton head on and suffer the consequences. He deserved them with the way he’s been acting… 

Reluctantly, he turned toward the noise, almost sighing, and parted the bushes.

That’s when he found you.

You sputtered, hair wild, eyes narrowed, and hide (are those hide?) covered in dirt and other stains. You were holding the weirdest rock Blue has ever seen. 

There you are! He managed to find you again!!

He must be dreaming… 

And his assumptions were correct, you were smaller than him! Though he was crouched down and not standing straight up. Something akin to pride and excitement bubbled in his Soul. 

Blue noticed you were baffled. Was there mud on his face? He also noticed that the bottom half of your hide was pulled down your thighs… 

** *** **

**Yn POV**

This skeleton-creature thing looked just like Bear, but this guy's composure was very different from the broken giant. It was small, --was it a he or she?? Why must it be hard to tell the difference between male and female skeleton things???-- but he looked a little bit bigger than you, probably by a few inches but it was hard to tell since he was crouched down like a dog. You think you’re gonna call him Wolf… 

Wolf the small-but-taller-than-you skeleton’s whole aura screamed curiosity and you deemed him not a threat as something warm filled your chest. What the hell?? This “safe” feeling only became familiar when you were with Bear… it still didn’t deter you from sheathing your weapon, if anything, you shifted your grip on the curved handle tighter, still on guard. Your stomach churned.

You hadn’t noticed that your pants were half way down until Wolf’s gaze scrolled down to your… bottom half.

Heat exploded on your face.

“Hey!” you bark.

Wolf jolted, making a choking sound and his blue eyelights snapped away from you… was his face glowing blue??? 

“Mind your business,” you almost laugh, amused at his sputtering. The corners of your lips quirked up.

Wolf stepped back and went to one of the fruit bushes. He picked the berries and started feasting as you did, while occasionally looking over at you, colorful juice running down his mandible.

Yeah, he just seemed curious. You deemed him not a threat, so you put away your knife to continue to survey your wound. Was he possibly that creature in the tree by that river? His eyes are so familiar but you can’t place where you saw them before… Also what's taking Bear so long? 

You pondered over a lot of things while checking your thigh. Turns out, your thigh has almost completely healed! Which boggles you to no end. How in the ever loving world is that possible? Maybe it’s the food you’re eating?? More and more things to add to your growing list of “what the hell has happened?”

You were glad that it doesn’t cause agony anymore, and you could walk normally. You decided you could explore the Grove a little more, to familiarize yourself. 

Just as you were about to get up from your seated position, pulling up your camo pants, a thundering roar pierced through the forest. It startled both you and Wolf and you both looked at each other, searching for reassurance or explanation.

His pin pricks were miniscule compared to his wide sockets. Your brows furrowed as you were compelled to investigate what that noise was, stepping into the direction of the roaring. Wolf yipped at you, reaching for your arm to tug you back. 

But you slipped through his bony fingers once more. 

  
*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to hold onto this a little longer, but i couldn't control myself. hopefully, you enjoyed! ^o^
> 
> [my tumblr](https://xxqueenxeno76xx.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed. i’m open to constructive criticism!


End file.
